On My Toes
by NatashaJaniphil
Summary: Time Travel AU. Hermione really wishes Time Turners had protective, magical cases. It would have made her life loads easier. Lucius/Hermione. Written for HP Slash Luv.


**AN: Greetings, readers! Here is an unusual pairing: Lucius/Hermione! One which I found quite interesting when I sat down to write. Enjoy!**

 **Written for HP Slash Luv, hope you like it.**

* * *

 **On My Toes**

It had been tiring day, and it wasn't over yet.

Hermione had to get to Arithmancy in an hour...in the past. Quickly, Hermione entered a bathroom and checked if all the stalls were empty. Unfortunately, one of them wasn't.

Pansy Parkinson opened a stall door and wrinkle her nose in disgust as she registered Hermione's presence.

Hermione's face was tense.

"Get out my way, mudblood," Parkinson purposely shoved her on the way out.

Startled, Hermione was pushed against the tiled wall rather hard. To her horror, she heard the sound of breaking glass. The brunette pulled out her time turner with shaking hands. She cursed the fact that the unbreakable charm would have interfered with the Time magic inside the hourglass, as she noticed a building, bright purple light shining through the broken device.

Before she could rack her mind for purple coloured magic symbolism, the time turner whisked her away.

She felt the usual sensation of flying backward, but this time it was more violent than ever before. That meant the time turner was exceeding the time limit set for it!

The flight stopped suddenly, which was again out of the norm, and dropped her down on the ground.

"Ouch," Hermione whispered as she took in her surroundings, she was at Hogwarts, but not in a bathroom, a corridor.

"What are you doing down there, Miss-?" Professor McGonagall broke off as she stared at a student she did not recognize. That was impossible! She knew every student at the school! And why were her robes lined with grey instead of the colours from one of the Houses?

Hermione sighed in relief. This meant she was in a time when Dumbledore was the Headmaster. "Um, Professor McGonagall? My name's Hermione Granger. I'm sorry, but I need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore. This is confusing for me, as well professor, but I promise I'll explain when we reach his office." Professor McGonagall nodded with pursed lips.

Ugh, she didn't want to make a bad reputation with the teachers in this time!

"Well, come along then, Miss Granger," the stern lady lead the way to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione followed, and that was when she realized her robes weren't lined with crimson anymore.

This was a horrid experience! She desperately hoped that Professor Dumbledore would have a solution!

* * *

Wonderful! She was in Ravenclaw! It would have been much better if Professor Dumbledore could have sent her back, but being in this common room was a plus. Imagine the knowledge stored away here!

Of course, how did she get into Ravenclaw? Well, she was sorted again by the sorting hat and after arguing for a few minutes (again), it had placed her in the House of wit with these parting words:

 _Oh, yes, this shall shake history and make it go upside down and around! You're going to... RAVENCLAW!_

She had a queasy feeling about those words, but she pushed them aside and returned to her quest for a book she hadn't read.

* * *

She was introduced as a transfer student who had arrived a little late, and was immediately hounded by her classmates.

Answering questions - with false information she had decided on with Dumbledore - and deflecting some of them was hard work. She applauded Harry's style of being so blunt and clueless which left gossipers tentative to ask more questions. Unfortunately, she wasn't Harry. Soon, the talk died down in a couple of days and the student population found something else to gossip about.

She was currently in Potions class, waiting for Professor Slughorn, the potions professor, to assign her a seat.

"Well, well, you seem bright, Miss Granger, if the staff's comments are accurate. I suppose you should with an equally talented student, hmm... ah, yes, sit with Mr. Malfoy, please."

Brown eyes widened slighly as she recognized Lucius Malfoy, who looked extremely like the Draco Malfoy she knew from her time.

He raised an eyebrow, but shifted to give her space. She had been introduced as a pureblood, which was probably why he didn't detest her at sight.

Well, that didn't mean he was going to be nice. Still, Hermione thought she should be polite.

She smiled politely, "Hi," and met his eyes. She was taken aback at how bright they were, despite their gray colouring.

"Hi, Hermione, is it?" He whispered so as to not attract the teacher's attention.

"Yes. You are Lucius Malfoy." She stated rather than asked.

He looked pleased at her recognition as he chopped Valerian roots, "Obviously, you know me, we Malfoys are known for-"

Hermione decided to bring Malfoy a few pegs down, honestly, he shouldn't be so vain.

"Well, I know your name because Professor Slughorn told me and due to the rumours flying around the school pertaining to a bully." She corrected him and lit the fire under the cauldron.

He flushed at being called out, "Well, even I heard the rumour mill churning about a certain know it all."

She added the essence of hellebore in measured quantities. "That's a good thing. What are you, a Slytherin, doing by mucking about and creating a bad reputation for yourself? Wouldn't a good one help you more in your ambitions?"

He almost pouted, which made Hermione stifle a giggle. Honestly, what was wrong with her? "I suppose you're right," he conceded, not appearing used to the admission, "but it makes people fear me, at least." Lucius was stubborn to the bones. He carefully stirred the potion counter clockwise three times.

The brunette smiled triumphantly at the blond, and they continued chatting till the end of the period.

By unspoken agreement, the duo walked to the Great Hall for lunch together.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Quidditch stands shaking her head in disbelief. She had come here for a Malfoy. Unfathomable.

Yet, she smiled as she watched Lucius laugh and hug his teammates.

And then, he left the crowd, climbed into the stands and sat beside her.

"I should've known you'd be reading. Take a break Hermione! I like it as well, but you shouldn't wear yourself down. "

"You're not the one who doesn't like Quidditch and suffer an hour and a half of it." She mumbled.

"Look at it this way. Have you ever seen the Slytherins together, more than two people or so, except for Quidditch? It's something that's a common goal, and that unites us." Lucius smiled at her.

Hermione's face turned thoughtful, he _was_ right. It was actually nice to see them so exhilarated over a single match.

"You are smart, but you don't show it often." She smirked.

He didn't take offence, it was common banter between them now. "Happy that you find pleasure in my talents, my lady."

She laughed.

* * *

"Did you use stupefy or are you a natural stunner? " He grinned at her lazily.

Hermione furrowed her brow. Lately he had been weird, giving her glances and making unusual comments. _Now_ , she understood, at first she didn't dare think in that direction, but recently she couldn't help it.

"Are you flirting with me? "

"You wish." He paused with a deadpan look. "Of course, I'm flirting! What do you think I've been attempting all this time? Practicing lines so I could use them on someone else?"

"Well, I didn't grasp that reason for your praise. Last I checked, you were encouraging Miranda's flirting! "

"Well, I was trying to make you jealous! "

"You didn't have to. You should have just told me. Now shut up, and kiss me. "

He gaped at her for a second before she captured his mouth with hers.

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Lucius said, "I like you even more now, you keep me on my toes."

"It's a talent of mine."

Hermione kissed him once more, carefree and joyful. Thing were looking up. He didn't know the truth, but she was sure their friendship, (and probably relationship) would survive it.

She'd be there to keep him on his toes. No matter what.

* * *

 **Challenges:**

 **The Fanfiction Resolution Challenge:**

 **9: Write an AU that you've never written before. 14: Write a fic set in Marauders era. 19: Your favourite character is suddenly in a different era. Write it. 37: Write about a character being sorted elsewhere. 60: Participate in the gift tag. 68: Write a gift-fic for a Ravenclaw. 52. Participate in a house challenge.**

 **The Insane House Challenge: 667. Dialogue - "Are you flirting with me?" "You wish."**

 **THE RETURN OF THE CHOCOLATE FROG CARDS CLUB: Bronze - Delvin Whitehorn.**

 **Word count: 6429.**


End file.
